


A Very British Interlude

by erykah101



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 21st 2015. Donna and Josh enjoy some coverage of the UK general election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very British Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this. I just couldn't resist letting the real world intrude for a moment. ;D

"Donna, I thought we were heading off early tonight?" Josh asked as he walked into her office.

Donna was sat staring at her computer with a huge grin on her face.

"What're you looking at?" He asked as he walked over.

"Twitter." She grinned.

Josh groaned.

"That's a habit you really need to break..." He complained.

"Oh no," she said. "You should see this!" She insisted, turning the laptop so that he could see the screen.

He came over and looked. His eyebrows rose sky high.

"Is that Ed Miliband?" He asked incredulously at the picture from 300 photoshopped to have, UK opposition leader, Ed Miliband's face.

"Yes." She grinned again. "It's turned into a whole thing. Hashtag Milifandom."

He winced at the word 'hashtag'.

"Why?!" He demanded as she scrolled on. There were glamour shots and picture of Miliband with flower crowns, more photoshops... "Elvira?!"

Donna laughed. "It's British teenagers." She explained. "They got annoyed by all the negative media representations of him..."

"So they did this?!" Josh looked horrified.

"Yeah!" She couldn't stop grinning.

He continued to look horrified.

"Come on Josh." Donna said. "You can't buy virals like this! The free positive publicity this is going to get will be through the roof!" She gave him a wry smile. "You need to get with the modern age."

"I'm modern!" He indignantly replied. She just gave him a look. "I am!" He looked back at the screen. "But this isn't political debate! This is kids sharing dumb pictures!"

"Look closer." She replied seriously. "In between the pictures, people are sharing real information. This is real Josh." She smiled again. "It's that odd British wit, but there's real heart and passion in there."

Josh chewed on his lip as he read some more. She was right.

"Oh, and did you hear that a Polish Prince challenged that right wing Farage guy to a duel... With swords." 

Josh stared at her. 

"What the hell's going on over there?" He asked incredulously. 

"They're colorful." She smiled. 

"That's one word for it." He turned and sat against the edge of the desk. "You know Miliband asked me for campaign advice?" He said.

"Really?!" Donna asked, sitting up straighter.

"I told him not to eat anything else in front of cameras after the bacon sandwich thing."

"Good advice." Donna said, wincing as she remembered seeing that incident.

"I told them to hire Bruno too." He said, wincing.

Donna winced again.

"Did they?"

"Yeah." Josh looked over at her and grinned. "Maybe I should call him?" He said, reaching for his phone.

"It's gone midnight in the UK." Donna cautioned him.

"Yeah." Josh grinned, with a mischievous look in his eyes, as he walked over to the other side of her office. He dialled, then after a moment, "Bruno! Hey! Yeah, you busy? Oh, yeah." He grinned over at Donna. "Yeah, we've seen it..."

Donna tried to laugh quietly in the background but ended up with her hand clamped over her mouth as Josh had fun at Bruno's expense for the next twenty minutes.


End file.
